The Relationship Reveal
by ForbiddenFruits
Summary: *Lieutenant Duckling* Princess Emma's coming out ball was going just splendidly, until a newcomer who called himself Prince Charles arrived and offered the most willing princess a dance. It only went downhill from there, culminating in an engagement announcement, a near brawl, and several choice words from the king.


The normally serene quiet of the castle in the Enchanted Forest was disrupted by the sound of shouts and stomping heard coming from the king and queen's room. The servants had all scampered away from this part of the castle by now, having heard of the scene that had occurred in the ballroom earlier that evening. By now, they were sure that everyone in the kingdom had heard of it. Princess Emma was not exactly known for being obedient and demure, but this was a scandal unheard of. A princess in line for the crown announcing her engagement to a pirate from another realm? Why, this evening would keep the gossip mill running for months.

It was the princess's coming out ball. The castle and all its inhabitants had been working in preparation of this occasion for months now. The castle had been decorated in tapestries and banners. Tailors had been sent for from all over the land, each trying to create the gown that would be chosen for the princess to wear. There were culinary treats from every kingdom, and invitations were sent to every eligible royal bachelor.

To put it shortly, everything was to be perfect.

That is, until Prince Charles, as he introduced himself at the beginning of the ball, offered his hand to the princess for a dance. Princess Emma refused to dance with any other member of royalty after that, offending numerous dukes and princes. It only went downhill from there, leading to an engagement announcement, a near brawl, and several choice words from the king.

"Unbelievable. This is simply unbelievable!" David ranted as he paced back and forth across their bedroom.

Snow sat on the bed, rocking a whimpering Neal in her arms.

"I know it's not an ideal situation, but what can we do? If we forbid her to see him again, that will just make her want to more," Snow reasoned.

David combed his fingers through his hair in frustration, leaving his hair sticking up erratically.

"He shouldn't have even been here tonight. He's a criminal! He should be locked up in jail! No daughter of mine is going to court a pirate," he said with a point of his finger.

"For goodness sake, David, he's not a monster. If he's such an evil person, why haven't we even heard of him? And besides, he seems to care for Emma a great deal."

"He's a pirate, Snow. A pirate who our daughter met while she stowed away on his boat in search of a 'lark' as she referred to it."

That tale alone would be enough to give David nightmares for weeks.

David stopped his pacing momentarily and turned toward her in exasperation.

"Why are you not more upset by this?"

Snow stood up and carried Neal to his bassinette. Carefully lowering him into his bed, she soothed him for a moment before turning and answering.

"Because I don't think this situation is as bad as you're making it out to be. So she won't marry a prince. Who cares? I married a shepherd, and you married an outlaw. Look how well we turned out," she replied with a pointed look.

"That was a completely different situation," he answered with a humph.

"How?"

"She's only seventeen, for one thing. They're engaged, Snow. _Engaged._ Tonight was supposed to be her coming out ball. She should only just now start having suitors, not be ready to be married off and follow that pirate off to god knows where."

Snow walked over to David and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're afraid you're going to lose her," Snow whispered.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted with a sigh. "I'm supposed to have years left with her. She is supposed to have suitor after suitor and only agree to marry one many, _many_ years from now. Like after she's forty."

"She's still going to be your little girl, you know. The same little girl whose first word, much to my anger, was _dada_. The same little girl who refused to learn how to do needlework because she wanted to learn how to swordfight instead just like her dad. The same little girl who you danced with tonight before all of this happened. She's not going to stop being your little girl just because she's fallen in love."

David's arms tightened around Snow.

"You always know just what to say."

"It's a gift," Snow replied. "Now, why don't you go talk to our daughter before she decides to escape out the window?"

Nodding, David kissed the top of Snow's head and then went to find his daughter.

David knocked raptly on the locked door three times without hearing a reply.

"Emma? Answer the door, please. I know you're in there. That is, unless you've decided to climb out the window."

The door clicked open to reveal Emma standing there, still in her dress from this evening, glaring with her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for the idea. I might do that next time."

David eyed her reproachfully.

"Don't pretend that you haven't done it before," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

Emma had the decency to avert her eyes as her cheeks tinged red.

"What do you want, Dad?" Emma asked with a sigh, as she sat down on the bed.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier—" he began before being interrupted.

"Oh you mean when you accosted my fiancé?!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that…"

"You challenged him to a duel, dad! _A duel!_"

"Well, can you blame me? I didn't even know you were seeing someone, let alone ready to be married. And don't even get me started on his hand, _or lack thereof_. Perhaps I overreacted a bit, but I knew nothing about this or about him for that matter."

Emma's face softened a bit as she answered.

"I am sorry about that part. It's just that we didn't intentionally begin courting. It just sort of happened and before either of us knew it, we were in love."

"But you're only seventeen."

"You and mom were barely older than I am when you fell in love. All my life I've seen so many people find their true love. Your friend Kristoff and Anna, Phillip and Aurora, even Regina and Robin Hood which even I didn't see coming. But I've also had the best example in the world—you and mom. If there were ever a couple right for each other, it's the two of you. And while it's not quite there yet, I think Killian and I could have what the two of you have." Emma walked over to her dad and took his hand. "He loves me, I know he does, and I love him. And I know that you and mom will love him, too, if you just give him a chance."

David groaned but conceded.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give him a chance and allow him to court you, provided he truly is everything you say, and then in two years time, we'll bring up marriage again."

"Two years?! No way. Six months," she counter offered.

"A year, at least," David negotiated.

"Fine," she sighed. "But that is so far away. We've already been courting for a year and a half."

"A year and a half?! I thought you said you met him on your last so called 'adventure!'" David exclaimed.

Emma looked down at her hands as she murmured, "I may have told you a slightly altered version of events…"

"Slight altered?! What else have you lied about? Is he actually twenty-one years old or was that another lie?"

"Well, he's twenty one_ish._" She said with a noncommittal shrug."But that's a very long and complicated explanation. You see, he was in Neverland for a bit—"

The rest of Emma's words were cut off by a shout that could be heard across the castle.

Meanwhile outside the window to Emma's room…

"Can I help you with something?"

A startled Killian Jones looked up from his perch on roof outside Emma's window to see a bemused Queen Snow standing above him, her hands on her hips. He was struck for a moment at the similarities between mother and daughter before he answered.

"Your majesty, I apologize, I was just—"

"Sneaking out or sneaking into her room?" She appraised him for a moment before continuing. "Seeing as you're missing a shoe, I'd say sneaking out."

"I'm sorry. I just—" Killian seemed to be searching for words, his hook tracing patterns on the stonework of the roof. "I just needed to see her. I needed to make sure she was alright."

Snow looked at him knowingly.

"You care for her a great deal."

"Aye. I'd go to the end of the world for her," he answered, meeting her eyes for the first time in their conversation.

"Good," Snow answered simply.

A shout erupted from the room below.

"It would appear my husband has just found your other shoe, Mr….Charles, was it?"

Snow quirked an eyebrow. Killian laughed a little as his cheeks turned red.

"You can just call me Killian."

"Very well, Killian. As I'm sure my husband will be sending the guards up here any moment, I think it's best you leave for tonight."

"Yes, your majesty. Will you give Emma my regards?"

Snow nodded as Killian gracefully stepped over the ledge and began to climb down.

"Oh and Killian?" Snow called out.

Killian's head popped over the railing.

"Aye?"

"We have a very lovely front door. You should use it sometime."

They shared a brief smile, before they heard another shout coming from Emma's bedroom.

"Aye, I'll do just that. Give the king my thanks for a very lovely evening," he answered with a smirk before dropping below the railing to the ledge below.

Snow smiled to herself. That boy may be a bit rough around the edges, but she saw a lot of potential in him. He could be very good for Emma. Now to go calm her husband down for the third time this evening…


End file.
